Ours
by electrospooks
Summary: A oneshot with Rev!Kevedd!


Kevin sighed as the elevator doors closed and his co-workers stood as if they were statues. His green eyes scanned them and he couldn't help but dread the ride, wishing to get off and just take the stairs. A slight smile grew on his face as he thought of how Eddward would react to them. A soft laugh left his lips and Kevin reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell and sending a text to his boyfriend.

[co-workers are puppets. ] [Thinking of you makes it better.]

-Kevin

No longer than a second did he get a reply;

[Stay strong, Pumpkin ] [I love you, too]

-Edd

Kevin smiled gleefully at the texts and sent another before getting off the elevator.

[I love you most.] [I'll get some take away before I get home.]

-Kevin

[sounds awesome, Pumpkin. See you at home.]

-Edd

At lunch Kevin was eating in the break room, chewing the last bite of the sandwich Edd had made him.

"Afternoon, Kevin!" Lee, a woman who worked in marketing, said as she sat next to him, setting out her bento.

"Hello, Kelly." Kevin smiled pleasantly, fiddling with the ring Edd had given him back in high school.

The red-head looked at him questioningly, her grayish eyes peering at the ring. "Whos the lucky gal?" she whispered, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Kevin frowned, "What?" he asked, blinking. Lee noted his confusion and gestured to the ring with a perfectly manicured hand. Kevin laughed, "Oh no, my boyfriend gave it to me when we were in school." Kevin smiled warmly at the memory.

Lee took a moment. "Wait, you're… gay?" she blerted.

Kevin flushed. "Well… yes." he winced slightly at her face. "I'll be going to my cubical now…"

Kevin was snuggled closed to Eddward as they watched a romcom on cable. Kevin yawned and looked up at Edd only to find the other staring at him Kevin's face flushed and a laugh bubbled from his lips.

Whatever Edd was going to say was cut off as the home phone started ringing. Kevin leaped up and snatched up the phone. "Barr-Vincent home, Kevin speaking!"

"Hey, Kev, it's Nazz! Miss you baby! I called to talk to Edd, can ya hand over the phone?" Kevin grinned at hearing his friend blab.

"Yeah, sure! Miss you too, Nazz!" Kevin tossed the phone to Edd whom caught it easily.

"Salutations, Nazz. Can I ask why you're calling so late?... I see… Well then… Can you fix it?... Hum?... No he doesn't." Edd blew a kiss to Kevin who blushed from his spot in the kitchen. "A size five… Yes I am sure, Nazz… Thank you, you're the best… Of course… Bye, and sleep tight… 'muah' to you too, Nazz." Edd hung up with a chuckle as he stood to place the phone back in its stand.

Kevin curiously looked up at Edd. "What was that about, Double-D?"

Edd shook his head, nudging Kevin's old QuizBowl hat, which Kevin stubbornly put on when he came home mopy with tai food, and pulled him close. "Now if I told you that, then it would ruin the surprise."

Kevin tilted his head and smiled. "Surprise? Tell me!"

"What is the point of a surprise?" Edd asked, bending down to kiss Kevin's cheeks.

"Being surprised?" Kevin asked, laugh light in the open kitchen.

Edd rewarded him with a kiss. "Correct." Kevin hummed happily against the slightly chapped lips his lover possessed. The same ones that could say the most intellectual things, and bring Kevin to a moaning, withering mess. Kevin gasped as he was suddenly lifted onto the counter he had been pushed against.

"No, Edd…" Kevin whined when Edd's tongue and lips left his, though he was happily surprised when Eddward began to kiss and nip his neck softly.

"Mine." the demanding tone in Edd's voice made Kevin squeak and squirm, nearly falling off the counter. Hissing when Kevin's leg brushed his growing erection, Edd took a demanding hold of Kevin's knees before spreading his legs. Kevin's moan of his name was simple encouragement as Edd claimed the smaller male's mouth.

Edd pulled them closer together and Kevin gasped as their growing erections pressed together through their jeans "Edd!" Kevin whined and giggled as he felt Edd's slight stubble on his neck. "Please…" he bit down on his lip as Edd's hands trailed up under the sweater Kevin chose to wear that morning. Kevin's hands made work on Edd's shirt, running them up his back to bring their mouths together again. A deep sound of approval came from the back of Edd's throat when Kevin broke the kiss to shimmy out of the dark blue sweater. Edd took a moment to admire Kevin's slightly tanned torso, which was deliciously freckled in all the right spots. Kevin eyed Edd, blushing to his ears when Edd captured his lips while simultaneously flicking a nipple. Kevin made a weak noise, hands balling up Edd's _Big Bang Theory_ shirt he had gotten from the smaller male on Christmas.

Edd pulled back and threw the shirt to the couch and starting on Kevin's jeans that seemed a little too tight. "Kev- don't- ah!" Kevin ignored Edd's unfinished plea and nuzzled Edd's neck, while he reached up and yanked Edd's hat off, flinging it behind him. After taking off his own, Kevin reached for Edd's pants. "Fuck."

"Language." Kevin smiled, pecking Edd's lips. "Bedroom. I know how you hate a mess." he winked and wrapped his legs around Edd's hips, waiting to be lifted. He didn't have to wait long as Edd took them the short distance to their bedroom down the hall. The light was left off and Kevin was dropped onto the bed. Kevin heard the rustling of cloths and then he felt a warm being join him on the bed. "Edd."

Said male made eye contact with him and they shared an unwavering look that spoke volumes more than they could ever say. They met halfway with a kiss, Edd easily dominating it. Kevin moaned as Edd started tugging on his jeans.

"Edd. Edd, please…" Kevin groaned as his jeans and briefs were shed from his body. Edd kissed him and there's warmth on his cock and holy crap. "Ah!" Kevin was reduced to a withering mess under Edd as the larger male had both their cocks in a pleasurable grasp.

"What is it baby?" Edd twisted his hand and Kevin saw stars, his voice cracking with a loud shout. "Too rough?" Edd asked, getting a frantic shake of the head from Kevin. "What then? What do you _need_?"

Oh hell. Kevin forgot to form words was Edd's hand twisted again on an upward pump of his wrist, squeezing their members together. Kevin mumbled and thrashed his head slightly. "Edd!" Kevin gasped and blinked his eyes and watched stunned as Edd left his side. "Eddward?"

Edd was shifting under the bed for the lube. "Hum?" Edd stood and Kevin blushed. Even after years of being together, he still couldn't get over how Edd looked naked. With an erection. Shit. Raising a brow, Edd shook his head. "What?"

Kevin blinked. "Uhm… Nothing." Edd rolled his eyes and rejoined Kevin on the bed, lube in hand. Kevin spread his legs as Edd got between them, and snapped the lube open. Coating his fingers in the blueberry scented substance, he tossed the lube back on the floor, and scooted closer to Kevin, his lubed hand going to his entrance while he caught the smaller male in a smoldering kiss. Kevin moved his lips in tone with Edd's as he felt two fingers slip easily into his pink hole. Edd pulled his face away as he curled and scrapped his nails against the lining of Kevin's entrance. Kevin moaned, back arching and fingers easily finding a home in Edd's hair. Edd slipped another finger in and separated them, watching as Kevin's mouth opened in a silent scream. Edd smirked and placed his other hand on Kevin's hip, drawing small circles with his thumb.

Kevin moaned lowly as the fingers were pulled from his body and he watched as Edd used the lube on his hand to lube up the condom Kevin hadn't see him slip on. "Edd, please, I-I need you." Kevin whined as his knees were suddenly gripped and raised to be hooked on Edd's shoulders, and said larger male's cock head was poised at his entrance. Moaning, Kevin curled his toes as Edd slipped in with blissful ease. "Oh, god, Edd!" Kevin tried to hide his face in his pillow, moaning out as Edd began to move, his slow, easy thrusts that made Kevin's skin ich. "Hnggg, faster, Edd! Oh!" Kevin yelped as Edd complied only too easily.

Edd groaned as he felt Kevin tighten around him, hugging his length to keep it there. "Kev…" Edd groaned and pounded into the smaller male as Kevin's sounds got louder and louder with each thrust. "Shit, Kevin, stop tightening like that!" Edd groaned.

Kevin make a high-pitched sound as his toes curled and he made _that_ face and Edd knew he had hit his prostate. "Oh! Edd! Eddward!" Kevin shouted out as Edd made it his goal to hit the younger man's prostate with every thrust.

"Kevin, oh lord." Edd groaned and kissed Kevin's knee. "Come for me, baby, its okay to come." Edd encouraged, knowing Kevin could release in a shake at Edd's words.

Kevin didn't need to be told twice. He released in a cry of Edd's name, Edd thrusting into Kevin's tight hole before he released with Kevin's name on his lips. They stayed like that in a blissful state until Edd got up to dispose of the condom and get a warm, wet cloth to clean Kevin. Kevin blinked and snuggled on Edd's side as the taller male rejoined him.

Kevin sighed blissfully. "I love you."

Edd kissed Kevin lightly on the mouth. "I love you more."

Kevin smiled. "I love you most."

Geez. My first ever smut… Heh. How ya'll enjoyed!

Lexi out!


End file.
